la chava mas rara
by Lilith Erzebeth Snape
Summary: Sango es una chica que se la pasa estudiando, asta que sin saberlo se enamora de su mejor amigo, pero ella aun no lo cree y.. bueno leanlo y dejen rr.


La chava más rara

Sango era una joven de 19 años que vivía en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad con su amiga Aome de 18 años. Aome era estudiosa pero sin embargo en las noches salía a la disco con su amigo Inuyasha, que era un joven muy guapo de cabello negro, de buena familia, pero lo mas raro es que tenia sus ojos de un color muy peculiar, el tenia un hermano de nombre Sesshomaru, que en realidad era su medio hermano ya que su padre se avía vuelto a casar con una doncella y de ese matrimonio nació Inuyasha y el y su hermano no se llevaban muy bien que digamos pero sigamos, y también salía con otro amigo llamado Miroku, el tenia fama de muy mujeriego, ya que según el tenia que aprovechar su belleza _(esta guapo pero exagera xD)_.

Mientras que Sango era un súper genio que no salía en las noches acaso que fuera para comprar material para la universidad, pero a veces se organizaba y salía con Aome y los chicos al café. Pero todos pensaban lo mismo de Sango, hasta Aome, a veces "Sango es la chava mas RARA".

Sango mientras tanto ella seguía siendo la mejor de su clase y seguía estudiando y no le importaba lo que decían. Y un día Aome ya no soporto más y la convenció de…

Sango que tal si vamos a la disco en la noche, yo con Inuyasha y tu con Miroku._ (Se sienta el desayunador con sango)_

Al parecer tu e Inuyasha ya van en serio verdad

aun no se pero vamos bien._ (Sonríe)_

bueno, pues no se, tengo que estudiar

¡pero si los exámenes no empiezan hasta dentro de 1 mes!

si pero no me quiero verme estudiar un día antes como tu. (_La mira con ojos de "yo soy responsable y deberías ser igual)_

andale sango solo es una noche, solo porque no te mates estudiando un día no significa que se acabe el mundo amiga _(la toma del brazo)_

yo no me mato estudiando _(se pone a escribir)_

te la pasas todo el día en la sala estudiando y haciendo tarea, eso no es matarse estudiando.

solo soy responsable, cosa que tú también deberías hacer _(vuelve a ponerse a escribir_)

ay ya amiga ya no te quiero dejar solo en el depa.

lo haces todas las noches

si pero también todas las noches te suplico que vayas y siempre me rechazas.

estabien, a que hora

¡alas 10 pasan por nosotras, OK!

_(suspira)_ OK

…

Ya eran las 9:30 y Aome pasó a revisar a sango para asegurarse que estuviese perfecta para la cita, pero ohh sorpresa la encuentra con un vestido floreado súper out...

amiga déjame ayudarte

porque?

esque vas a una disco, no vas a ir vestida así verdad

acaso tan malo esta

solo digamos un poco fuera de lugar _(se encoge de hombros)_

Así que Aome saca del armario unos jeans a la cadera con una blusa azul marino stresh, un cinturón de pedrería plateado con unas sandalias con piedras plateadas y una boina azul marino, le suelta el hermoso cabello negro de Sango y le pone la boina, le pinta los labios con un gloss rosa tenue muy hermoso y bueno el caso que la deja hermosa, y cuando se miro al espejo, no lo podía creer.

Aome iba con una minifalda negra con rosa de tablones, un TOP rosa con la palabra "pretty" en negro, y unas sandalias rosas con negro, llevaba su cabello suelto con una boina negra y en la minifalda un delgado cinturón de piedras también con un gloss rosa tenue, el caso, las 2 iban hermosas.

A las 10 en punto sonó el timbre, eran Inuyasha y Miroku que casi estaban babeando por tanta belleza a su lada xD jijijijiji

Y a en la disco todos murmuraban, ya que esa la disco donde todos los de universidad iban, y al ver a sango todos casi se van de espaldas…

ya viste a sango _(decían)_

hay si, pero aunque se vista así sigue siendo una nerd

hay se ve más bonita Aome

sango también es muy hermosa **(decían otras)**

_(y a coro otras)_ ¡NO ES SIERTO, CALLATE!

Mientras en la mesa de Aome, Sango, Inuyasha y Miroku…

que bonita te ves Sango

gracias Inuyasha

si, sango eres hermosa.

muchas gracias Miroku pero eso se lo dices a todas _(ríe)_

_ay sango, no exageres_

_no exagera Miroku_

_gracias por tu apoyo Aome (la mira con desdén)_

ay, perdón _(se ríe)_

emm ya es tarde ya me tengo que ir

Pero si apenas son las 12

si pero no me quiero desvelar

ay Sango, bueno bamonos

te vas también Aome

Inuyasha, no la voy a dejar sola

no se preocupen yo me voy sola

no yo te llevo Sango

emm gracias Miroku

bye Aome

nos vemos en la mañana

adiós Inuyasha

Mientras en el coche de Miroku….

no era necesario que me lleves, yo puedo irme en taxi (mira a fuera de la ventana)

pero yo te quiero llevar (mira a sango y sonríe)

gracias, en serio (sonríe a Miroku)

Ya en la puerta Sango y Miroku estaban parados hablando y Sango lo invito pasar

quieres algo de beber

si no es mucha molestia

claro que no

sango (la mira con ternura)

si Miroku (lo mira desconcertada)

emmm creo que eres muy hermosa (mirándola a los ojos)

Miroku eso se lo dices a todos

se te olvida que ya se me tus trucos, te conozco desde que teníamos 16 años

lo se pero es que enserio te me haces muy hermosa

pues gracias creo (se sienta junto a Miroku)

Sango me gustas mucho (se le acerca)

Miroku eso se lo dices a todas por favor (se aleja un poco)

pero esta vez es cierto por favor creme sango

por que debería creerte

porque te conozco desde hace mucho ¿Por qué no deberías gustarme?

no se Miroku, ocurre que tu siempre dices que soy rara

pero sango

no déjame terminar ahora que me vestí con un TOP, jeans ajustados y me maquille ya dices que soy hermosa.

y antes que me vestía en jeans normales y blusas no tan ajustadas, con mis tenis y vestidos floreados de vuelo no me asías caso

y me dolía Miroku porque siempre me as gustado

pero no por eso me voy a tirar en tus brazos solo porque me dices que te gusto

pero sango es cierto

te gusta el exterior no mi interior

sango ya hablaste tu déjame ahora a mí

habla

sango antes si me gustabas solo es que no quería que dijeras que andaba con tico por conveniencia, es cierto que me gusta como te vestiste pero en realidad pienso que eres una magnifica persona y los e porque te conozco desde que teníamos 16 años y eh convivido contigo siempre sango

no, nos e que decir Miroku (comienza a llorar)

no llores hermosa

es que siempre quise que esto pasara pero nunca pensé que pensara tan lindo Miroku

sango enserio te quiero mucho y hoy te ves mas hermosa que de costumbre (Miroku se acerca para besarla)

(sango se sonroja) pero Miroku

shhhhhh déjate llevar (se acerca mas)

Bueno creo que sabrás lo SIG: se besaron con tanto amor que el ambiente se sentía tan calido y lleno de ternura, sango cayó en el sofá y Miroku se acostó sobre ella dejándose llevar por la noche.

Miroku le quito su blusa con cuidado dejando al descubierto su pecho, sango le quito la camisa a Miroku y abrasándolo le desabotono los pantalones, Miroku izo lo mismo con los jeans de sango y solo la dejo con la única prenda que impedía que ella estuviese desnuda. Miroku la beso y sango le quito los boxers.

Miroku y sango se acostaron con cuidado y Miroku la abrasaba con mucha ternura tratando de no lastimar a su amada.

En la mañana llegaron Aome e Inuyasha dispuestos a tomarse un café y después a descansar un poco pero al entrar vieron a sango y a Miroku acostados en el sofá empapados de sudor y con semblante muy cansado y pues se imaginaron lo que había pasado…..

Que a pasado aquí Aome (dijo inu susurrando)

solo se declararon su amor con mucha ternura (ríe)

por que los miras tanto amor

solo que pensaba

que pensaba

que ahí esta nuestra sango la cava mas rara

(Ríen los 2 y se besan)

BUNO ESTE FUE MI FAN FIC ESPERO QU LES GUSTE

FIN.


End file.
